<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Importance of Provenance by AuntG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697859">The Importance of Provenance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG'>AuntG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Importance of [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Plot(s), But is still the best father figure on the show, Clark needs a reality check, Identity Reveal, Jonathan Kent has anger issues, Jor-El's A++ parenting, Lionel Luthor's A++ Parenting, Luckily he has Lex, M/M, Season/Series 02, Slash, Water, Weddings, disney death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to tell Lex his other secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Importance of [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follows "the Importance of Family".</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tess decides to show Lex some sisterly tough love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Tess first glanced at the elegant envelope in her office mail she didn't think much about it.</p><p>It wasn't until after she had just returned from lunch that she got a second look.</p><p>"What the <em> hell</em>?" she said as she pulled the card out from it's envelope.</p><p>
  <em> To the esteemed Tessa Lena Mercer. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Joseph Luthor and Doctor Hellen Bethany Bryce, M.D... </em>
</p><p>Oh, hell no.</p><p>After the last one, Tess knew that when it came to love Lex had less sense than a chicken. For whatever reason he never seemed to let his security properly vet these women, apparently believing that if he acts in good faith they will too.</p><p>Well, <em> she </em> wasn't quite so naïve...</p><p>*****</p><p>Clark barged into Lex's private study. </p><p>"I'm glad to see you Clark, but the wedding doesn't start for a few hours." Lex said, as he tried not to let his curiosity show and closed his laptop. </p><p>"Mom promised Helen she'd go early and check the flowers so I tagged along." Clark said with a shrug.</p><p>Lex slowly got up to get a bottle of Ty Nant™ out of his mini fridge. As nervous as Clark looked, he had a feeling that he would need its cool refreshing taste to keep him calm.</p><p>"Lex there's something I, I need to talk to you about…"</p><p>"Hmm." Lex took a <em> long </em> swallow. Clark looked so flustered, his face red and his hands clenching at his own shirt.</p><p>"Maybe I…" Clark muttered, as he started to unbutton his over-shirt.</p><p>Lex quickly put down the bottle before he could choke. What was Clark <em> doing </em>? Lex felt dizzy and spun around in search of a chair. Finding the one at his desk and sitting back down, he looked up just in time to see that Clark had pulled of his T-shirt, exposing the ridiculous expanse of muscle found in an incredibly toned physique and… a giant bizarre burn scar in the shape of a figure eight surrounded by a pentagrammic diamond.</p><p>"Clark…" Lex said in a broken voice, his dizzy spell gone. Who would <em> dare </em> hurt his Clark?</p><p>Clark shyly came towards him.</p><p>Lex's traitorous left hand, palm forward, moved out towards Clark--his fingertips a hair's breadth from touching the scars.</p><p>For a moment only touch, the look in Clark's wide eyes, and their heavy breaths seemed to matter. Then, suddenly, a crashing sound as the door to his study was thrown wide open.</p><p>"Lex, I need to <em> talk </em> to you about Helen…" announced Tess in a stentorious voice.</p><p>The silence that followed drew their gaze, and her abrupt voiceless nature became apparent when they saw her face in the rictus of shock.</p><p>Lex pulled away his hand as Clark quickly found his shirt and began putting it on, seeming grateful that he had been facing away when she entered the room.</p><p>"We'll talk about this later." Lex said soberly and then he left the room with Tess.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Jesus, Lex. He's <em> sixteen </em>." Tess said as she shoved a Manila folder into his arms.</p><p>"What's this?" Lex asked as he held the folder up and waved it at her.</p><p>"All the proof you would need to convince a jury that Dr. Helen Bryce has been plotting to kill you after the<em> I do's </em>." Tess responded snidely. Then she sobered up as she saw the brief look of shock on her half-brother's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry." she added, as she quickly reached out and braced his arms. He shook her off angrily and pulled out his cell phone.</p><p>"It seems that I need to make a few phone calls. You can tell me everything in the limo on the way to church…"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The product placement is canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helen gets arrested and Clark shows some skin (not in the fun way).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p>
<p>My second chapter got long do I decided to split it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Part II</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Lex heard the door open and smirked at himself. She was just in time; he had just added the White Rose boutonniere to the jacket of his black tux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Helen. You're here." said Lex. Of course she came back, he was the naïve goose that played the golden egg. Now all he had to do was stall and wait until Tess and the Feds arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am so angry at you. What you did was unforgivable." Helen pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right." Lex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But the farther I got from you and this town... I realized that while any sane person would've kept driving, I needed to turn around. I started to look at myself and the mistakes that I've made in my life." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope I'm not one of them." Lex said, laying it on thick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Lex, you're not. That's the thing. I still love you." Helen replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened again, this time a fiery redhead stormed through, her red mane dramatically flouncing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I object!" Tess' voice rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really did remind him of Lionel sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not in a church." Lex pointed out drolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lex, what is the meaning of this? Who is she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My sister, who stands to inherit everything in the event of my untimely and highly suspicious death.--" Lex answered her. She had no way of knowing that it was a lie (half of it would actually go to the Kent family).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you--" Helen said, looking shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to off a Luthor… We know all about your scheme where the plane has a little accident after you drug Lex's champagne. The pilot confessed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't want me to go to jail, Lex. I know your secrets… and your friend's secrets too. It would be a pity if--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thunderous crash of the doors being slammed open alerted them to a newcomer wearing sunglasses and a suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Ms. Mercer. I believe that we can add blackmail to her charges." said quietly the agent at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Helen Bryce, you have the right to remain silent…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted honesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lex thought bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lex left instructions with his head of staff to notify people that the wedding was off and peeled out of the manor in his newest Porsche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he drove down the road like a maniac and headed toward the Kent Farm, Lex couldn't help but think of what Helen had said.</span>
</p>
<p><span>It had to be that the very vial that had been the cause of their fight the previous day was a vial of </span><em><span>Clark's</span></em> <em><span>blood</span></em><span>. After all, it wasn't like he had that many friends, and Lex knew that Clark had superpowers.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He brought the car to a stop in front of the charming yellow farmhouse. He didn't see the Kent's truck, which was unfortunate; he would have liked to spare them the unnecessary trip to the church. But maybe Clark would still be around. Even with his speed, the kid was often late to things. Lex decided to go check the barn loft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why aren't you dressed?" he heard a female voice, probably Lana, say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, there's something I have to do first." said Clark's voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I can't tell you. Just know it's for the future." Clark said, sounding tired and resigned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Last time a guy said that to me, um, he went off to war." Lana pouted in her self-absorption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should go. I'll meet you there." Clark said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's obvious he isn't, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lex thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark was lying. Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Lana said and she walked out of the barn. She saw Lex and paused as she gave him a confused look. Then she stalked off to her home next door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lex waited another minute so it wouldn't be completely obvious that he had just overheard that entire conversation and entered the barn just in time to see Clark open up his shirt, his back towards the door. Next to him lay the tux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we decent?" Lex joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lex thought in horror; Clark's wholesomeness was rubbing off on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark paused and turned, going over to the railing and peering down at Lex. As he did, the one button that he'd done popped open, revealing the large complex angry looking scar Lex had seen earlier. It looked like someone had burned a symbol on Clark's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clark</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lex said, his pained voice aching with a sympathetic vulnerability that he never showed anyone else. He swallowed and steeled himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark winced, caught out. He took a step away from the railing, his shoulders drawn back, and his face took on a stubborn expression. He opened his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lex thought, as annoyance overcame sorrow and was then immediately followed by a determination to get to the bottom of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to talk about this." Lex calmly demanded  before Clark had a chance to speak--fearing that anything less would give Clark time to come up with a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark's face fell and his shoulders slumped. He looked like he wanted to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clark." Lex repeated in a softer tone as he took a step forward. "Whatever happened, I won't judge you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's easier to just show you. Follow me." Clark said, avoiding Lex's eyes as he quickly went down and out of the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baffled, Lex followed him to the locked storage shed. Clark snapped the lock with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the dimly lit storage shed were dusty shelves with jars and a large ovoid metallic object. Clark walked over to the ovoid and looked like he was about to touch it. Then he turned and looked at Lex with uncertainty. Lex gave him an encouraging nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark touched the strange object. It let out a hum, and then part of it lit up! Fascinating. What was it? It seemed so alien… wait. Clark was talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...the day of the meteor shower. I'm sure it didn't occur to my parents that it was even possible for a ship this size to have enough gravity to be dragging rocks in its wake!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. Alien." Lex summarized, still in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with your new scar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Allow me to explain. a</span>
  </em>
  <span> booming voice said  directly into his brain. Great. Lex was hearing voices again and this time without the aid of the good drugs.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>You are a most peculiar human. </span></em><span>The voice 'spoke' again and the spaceship hummed louder. </span><em><span>I am the will of Jor-El, father of Kal-El. I have carved the crest of the House of El onto Kal-El to remind him of his responsibilities. </span></em><span>The look on Clark's</span> <span>face confirmed that he was hearing the voice</span> <span>too</span><em><span>.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>"Responsibilities? What responsibilities?" Lex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He is to leave this place and commence his training. He is to sever all ties to the humans here as he is meant for greater things.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Supercilious, domineering… make him paranoid too and you have the alien version of Lionel -- what were they going to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave my home, my family and friends." Clark said crossly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spaceship started to hum ominously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surely what Clark means is that he needs a couple of hours to say goodbye to everyone…" Lex said quickly, hoping to stop the humming. "...Perhaps even a going away party." he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There will be no parties! Kal-El may have one hour to gather his things and say his farewells.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got back to the farmhouse, Clark had a speculative look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I know what we can do to stop him." Clark said, turning towards Lex with a mischievous look on his gorgeous face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you feel about pranking your dad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lex smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will they do next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Clark has a plan, Clark has a reality check, Clark and Lex have a new plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Chapter III got long so I had to split it.</p><p>I'm aware that in the episode, Clark didn't just see the key the day before.</p><p>I wanted to make this chapter funny, but then got thinking about the miscarriage and the property damage in the episode.</p><p>Though messing with Lionel is always funny IMO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lex had parked on the road a ways away from the caves, under a copse of overgrown trees that hid it from view. </p><p>Clark sped them closer, mindful of the cameras that had recently been installed and keeping to their blind spots. There he left Lex, not too far from where Lionel was as Clark sped on to find himself a more hidden vantage point. </p><p>Lex casually strode forth into the light of day.</p><p>Lionel blinked.</p><p>"What are you doing here today, Son." Lionel said in his usual dry tone. "That farcical wedding of yours cannot go through without it's groom." Lionel said as he walked up to his son and braced his shoulders.</p><p>"I have a few hours still." Lex made to brush off his father's hands, while simultaneously hiding a tiny bug in his sleeve.</p><p>"Yes you do have time to change your mind, son." Lionel said as a swift wind kicked in. "Let that be an omen, some marriages go by as quick as the errant wind."</p><p>"What's this? You couldn't find a suitable dead person to quote to make an analogy between the fleeting wind and a fleeting wedding? No 'these are the winds of change'?"</p><p>Lionel scowled and stepped back.</p><p>"The Scorpions are still alive and you are trespassing on private property." he said, gesturing to a guard.</p><p>"That's not necessary, I'm leaving."</p><p>*****</p><p>After Lex returned and grabbing the Kryptonite key from Mr. Luthor's pocket, Clark zoomed over to one of the hidden nooks in the cave.</p><p>There, for an hour, he listened in on Mr. Luthor yelling at his staff to find the missing octagon. Finally he gave the instruction to cordon the place off and leave for the day as he had 'a sham of a wedding to attend' and then he stormed off.</p><p>As Clark waited for the last workers to leave, he thought back to the plans he and Lex had made a couple of hours ago.</p><p>
  <em> "So what's the plan?" Lex asked after they entered the kitchen. Clark set down two glasses on the kitchen table and paused, thinking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you remember Lana's necklace?" he said as he tugged on a chain and pulled out a pendant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lex leaned towards it, and observed that the previously green necklace was now crystal clear. He raised an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p><em> "Yes." he said, making a small gesture Clark knew meant </em> <b> <em>'continue on'</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> Clark put the necklace away and pulled out a hug of milk from the refrigerator. </em>
</p><p><em> Lex tapped his fingers on the table. </em> <b> <em>Clark was stalling</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> "What does that meteorite necklace have to do with my father or stopping Jor-El's plan?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, it used to be glowing and green until this girl named Tina tied me up and stuck me and the necklace near the ship. The ship neutralized it, and at first I thought that it was protecting me--" Clark said as he poured milk into his glass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "--you think Jor-El was protecting itself." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clark nodded and took a sip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "And you found out that my father has amassed a large collection of--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? No!" Clark said emphatically, reeling backwards as the milk sloshed in his glass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No." he repeated, and sat down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Good. Any plan that requires a suicide attempt to work needs to be re-evaluated." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Umm." Clark said guiltily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lex held his tongue and waited for Clark's slightly less suicidal plan to be revealed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The other day I saw that your dad had made a duplicate of the ship's octagonal key out of one of the green rocks. If I was to--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What an extremely convenient MacGuffin." Lex commented drolly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Huh?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nevermind. Let's suppose you get the item--is your plan to insert the key made of the one material that can hurt you into the ignition and explode the ship in the storage shed where you keep bags of fertilizer killing yourself and doing lots of property damage to your family farm?" </em>
</p><p>Clark winced, and dug a small hole he could hide the key in if he had to. But the memory continued.</p><p>
  <em> Clark's head thudded against the table as he buried his face in his arms in embarrassment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A muffled sound emerged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clark lifted his head. </em>
</p><p><em> "That was my </em> <b> <em>one</em> </b> <em> idea. What do you think I should do?" </em></p><p>
  <em> "I think we should tell Jor-El about the key." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wouldn't we lose our one advantage?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "If we tell him that it's on the grounds of the Kawache caves after they have unfortunately been forced to shut down.*" </em>
</p><p>Which is why when Lex left, he drove back to the farm and 'talk' to Jor-El at just the right moment.</p><p>
  <em> "Shut down… so there will be no loss of life?" Clark said, as hope overtook his gloom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Exactly." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "And how will we do that?" </em>
</p><p>Lex had gotten an earpiece too and would know when the workers had cleared out.</p><p>
  <em> Lex held a finger up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "First we will…" </em>
</p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Lex of course has already taken pictures and documented caves to the best of his ability. With his father now owning the caves you can bet that he would be denied all future access to the caves just because Lionel can. Therefore, Lex stands to lose nothing by their destruction. And, well, blowing up the caves is extreme but no one ever said Lex couldn't be petty.<br/>Truthfully, the ones who lose out are the Kawache people… but the shows never seem to consider this.</p><p>Next Chapter:<br/>Lex warns Jor-El that the key to his destruction was last seen in the hands of his father who was most recently seen at the Kawache caves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know that scene that had Pete, Lionel and Clark in it in the episode Exodus?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I know it's been forever, but today I was inspired by a Kara fanfic to finish this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How much longer now?" Lionel Luthor asked with a slight frown as he stood holding a metal box and peering over the shoulder of a woman working on a computer.</p><p>"Another ten minutes." the woman responded as she worked with the scanning equipment taking measurements at the antechamber of the Kawache caves.</p><p>"Another ten minutes." Lionel repeated with disgusted boredom.</p><p>Suddenly there was a beep and a text box appeared on the screen.</p><p>"What's that?" Lionel snapped.</p><p>"An alert from the updated security. Is your son scheduled to visit today?"</p><p>"No." Lionel said as he stormed over to where his son's Aston Martin was parked, meaning that he <em> didn't </em> see the second alert about a toxic gas that made the scientist go pale and shut down her computer.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"You're not supposed to be here, this is <em> private property</em>." Lionel said.</p><p>"Hello to you too, dad." Lex remarked with a smirk. "I came back because I wanted to talk to you about an issue on the Emerson merger."</p><p>"Send it to my secretary." Lionel snapped.</p><p>Lex shook his head and acted indecisive.</p><p>"It's time sensitive…"</p><p>"Lex," Lionel smiled cruelly "how many times have I told you that sometimes a leader will have to stand by decisions made in the isolation of the trenches, no matter the outcome of the battle?"</p><p>Lex opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it as he and his dad were startled by a second strong gust of wind as it whipped past them.</p><p>Then, Lex looked in surprise at something behind Lionel, causing him to turn: All the scientists were carrying equipment and exiting the caves to go to their cars.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Lionel as he headed towards them, his son forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Lex got back into his own luxury car, a pleased smile ghosting his lips. His work was done, it was time for Clark to do his part.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"You morons!" Lionel shouted at the nearest scientist; one Dr. Tyler, PhD.</p><p>"There's gas, sir" Dr. Tyler said. Lionel didn't care, by the time he was through with him, Dr. Tyler would be lucky if he found a job scrubbing toilets.</p><p>"That doesn't mean you stop--"</p><p>Lionel said, stopping mid sentence as he suddenly realized that the box in his hand was missing.</p><p>"No, no, no! Security! Search my son!"</p><p>"He's already left sir." said a guard, trying not to cringe.</p><p>"Why do I pay you! Why didn't you stop him!" Lionel yelled, turning red.</p><p>"There was a--"</p><p>"<em>Nevermind</em>." Lionel stomped off to his own car. He was driving in hot pursuit when a small spaceship streaked unnoticed across the skies toward the caves.</p><p>Moments later, an explosion at the caves caused Lionel's car to lurch and spin, crashing into a field of corn.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Laughs evilly at the tag.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha and Jonathan come home. </p>
<p>A/N: This chapter ended up being angstier than I intended after I decided to include some of Jonathan's actual dialog from the show.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To Recap:</p>
<p>Lex visited his father at the Kawache caves to annoy him and planted a bug. There was a gust of wind. Lex visited Jor-El and told him about the green Key. Lex visited his father again and got flagged by the new security system. Clark set off a smoking device. Lex distracted Lionel and there was a second gust of wind (that was really Clark, who stole the key and hid it in the Kawache caves). An alarm caused by a 'gas leak' forced an evacuation. Lionel decided to follow Lex in his car and shortly afterwards the ship appeared by the empty caves and used it's lazer to blow them up. The explosion was bigger because of the gas and so it also destroyed the ship. Lionel was close enough that the shock wave made his car crash into the cornfields.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clark? We're home!" Jonathan's voice rang up the stairs.</p>
<p>A moment later Clark heard a knock on his bedroom door and his dad came in.</p>
<p>"You're not dressed?" Jonathan said with surprise. Clark shrugged. </p>
<p>"It's just as well, we got to the church and found out from a woman named Tess that the wedding has been cancelled."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Jonathan!" Martha's voice called from the living room.</p>
<p>Both men rushed downstairs to see her staring wide eyed at the television.</p>
<p>
  <em> "...Gas leak of unknown origin…" </em>
</p>
<p>"There was an explosion at the Kawache caves. It's on every channel." she said. </p>
<p>Clark cringed.</p>
<p>"Clark, do you know something?" his mom said as she turned to look at Clark.</p>
<p>"Don't get mad."</p>
<p>"Talk." Jonathan ordered. Martha gave him a quelling look.</p>
<p>"It's ok sweetheart. You can tell us anything…" Martha said as she approached her reluctant son.</p>
<p>"I had to do something, okay!" Clark blurted. </p>
<p>"And why did you do that." Jonathan added in a quiet, angry tone.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't let <em> up </em>, I had to stop Jor-El." he added in a guilty tone.</p>
<p>"Oh, Clark…" Martha said sadly as she opened up her arms and Clark closed the gap for a much needed hug.</p>
<p>"Clark, people could have been seriously hurt." his dad said.</p>
<p>"Dad--"</p>
<p>"You weren't <em> thinking </em>. Your actions have consequences, Clark. Didn't your mother and I ever teach you that?*"</p>
<p>"Jonathan!"</p>
<p>"Go to your room! You're grounded until I say so." Jonathan said.</p>
<p>Clark stomped upstairs, tears soaking his cheeks.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>That night Clark snuck out to see Lex.**</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*From the scene on the show where Martha was in the hospital.</p>
<p>**Picture that scene as innocently (or not) as you want. ;-)</p>
<p>There will be a sequel and I've already written most of the first chapter, so it will be posted soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lex is thirsty.</p><p>Apologies, I was rereading chapters 3 and 4 and realized that there was a continuity error. This is proof that I could use a Beta (if anyone is interested.) I have fixed it to the best of my ability. <br/>There are two visits, and the alert didn't catch Lex's first visit because it hadn't been installed yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>